


Puppy Love

by DangerSlut



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Amputation, Captivity, Dick bag Hannibal, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mutilation, Poor baby Will, Puppy Play, Stuffed Toys, pseudo-bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will had woken up from the surgery, he thought having his limbs lopped off would be the worst thing that would ever happen to him. God, he had been so wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

When Will wakes up in his cage, wrapped up tightly in his soft, warm blanket, he wants to cry. His cock his hard again, something that was common now that he lived with Hannibal, and he hated himself for it. He shouldn’t get getting hard, not here, trapped in a cage in a monster’s house with a plug forced up his ass.

Will thinks that he has been here for almost six months now, but he can’t be sure seeing as Hannibal never lets him see a calendar. Hannibal doesn’t let him do a lot of things, like go outside, sit on the furniture or sleep in a bed. He doesn’t get to go the bathroom alone, or be left alone unless he was in his cage. He doesn’t even get to walk upright or pick anything up unless it was with his mouth… Hannibal had taken his arms and legs after Will found out that he was the Chesapeake Ripper so he couldn’t ever get away and tell the police.

When Will had woken up from the surgery, he thought having his limbs lopped off would be the worst thing that would ever happen to him. God, he had been so wrong.  
Hannibal was a man of exotic and extreme tastes; mainly being stripping Will of his control and humanity.

The moment Will’s stumps had healed, Hannibal started to train him to behave like a dog. He put padded caps on the ends of Will’s mutilated limbs so he could crawl around on them with minimal pain, made him eat out of stainless steel bowls on the floor, and communicate through barks, whimpers and non-verbal gestures. He forced Will to wear a collar, which was made of soft, pale leather which Will though was made of human skin. The very thought made his skin crawl.

But worst of all was the tail that Hannibal made him wear at all times. It was long and thin, curling upwards so that whenever Will moved, it sways from side to side, making him look like a happy puppy. The colour matched his hair and it was held inside his body by a wide plug, that kept him stretched so Hannibal could take him at anytime he wanted.

It was usually the cause of his morning erections as well, pressing hard up against his prostate after sleeping on his back all night. It was mortifying and shameful, and he wished that Hannibal would let him go at least one night without it.

Now Will lies sniffling and wiggling in his blankets, working the tip of the plug against his prostate in hopes of cumming before Hannibal came to get him for breakfast. As terrible as getting a spanking for making a mess was, he preferred over how Hannibal liked him getting off.

Starting to pant, his eyes squeezed shut and tiny beads of sweat on his forehead, Will is so focused on forcing himself to cum that he doesn’t hear Hannibal enter the room and come to the cage.

"Having a good morning, Will?" asks Hannibal, peering down at his pet, grinning slightly. "You better stop that soon or you are going to make an awful mess."

Will doesn’t open his eyes when he hears his ex-friends voice above him, just whimpers and goes still.

"Good boy," praises Hannibal, opening the cage door and stroking Will’s hair back from his face. The Hannibal grabs the edges of the blanket and carefully pulls Will out of the cage. "If you keep up like this, you may get a little extra help with you little problem this morning," purrs Hannibal, undoing the blankets and setting Will free.

Will tries to pull his stumpy thighs together to keep the other from seeing his cock, even though the doctor had seen it a thousand times by now, and receives a few stinging slaps to his hips.

"Tch, bad puppy!" scolds Hannibal as Will yelps and flops back on the floor. "Over and up, you know the drill. Let’s go get your friend."

Will whines a bit as he manages to roll over onto his belly, pushing himself up onto all fours and scamper after Hannibal.

Hannibal walks over to the toy trunk, plucking a soft, fluffy husky plushie off the top of it. The husky toy was life sized and smelled of Hannibal’s cologne; which was probably an attempt at making Will associate pleasure with Hannibal.

"Here you are, pup," says Hannibal warmly, setting the husky down on the floor in front of Will. "Your friend will be happy to help you with your messy problem."

Will whimpers and bites his bottom lip as he looks at the stuffed animal, shifting awkwardly from stump to stump. He hated doing this so much; hated how inhuman it was, hated how filthy he felt doing it, hated how good it felt.

"Don’t give me that look, pup," says Hannibal, a bit on the stern side and looking down at Will with a frown. "You’re about lose your treat and earn a spanking instead."

Will lets his head drop forward, knowing that there was no way out of this… He had known for months now, but for some reason he couldn’t help but try and fight this.

Crawling over to the stuffed animal, Will mounts it after one last moment of hesitation; his head hanging low and what was left of his arms squeezing it tightly around the middle to hold the husky in place. He pumps his hips forward, his rosy little cock rubbing the soft fur just below the toy’s tail, and buries his face in the toy dog’s fur shamefully.

Will can feel Hannibal’s eyes on his back, feel the killer’s sick thoughts and desires flowing over him. He feels a mixture of shame and arousal at being watched as he disgraced himself, humping away at a dog plushie.

He can feel Hannibal crouch down beside him and whimper pitifully. “Sssh, it’s alright puppy,” coos Hannibal, on hand pet Will’s hair while the other strokes down along the brunette’s hair. “You are doing very well… You look beautiful like this.”

Will whines from the back of his throat, wishing Hannibal had though he was beautiful when he was whole.

The hand stroking down his back slides down over his rump and between his leg, Hannibal cupping his balls and rolling them gently. Will gasps and whines, grinding harder into the soft fur below him.

"Very good," purrs Hannibal, squeezing the back of Will’s neck with his free hand. "Cum. Cum now, my sweet boy."

And Will does. Hannibal’s hands, the soft toy below him and Hannibal’s voice was just too much, pleasure assaulting him from all sides and tipping him over the edge.

He growls as he cum, humping the plushie quickly and tossing his head back as much as Hannibal’s hand allows. For a moment, Will exists in a blanket of soft, hazy pleasure; his mind blank for once. But then Hannibal’s voice ruins that by pulling him back into reality.

"Very good, William! You have made Daddy very proud!" praises Hannibal, stroking Will’s hair again. Will shivers at the pet name that Hannibal has chosen for himself, a shiver of arousal jolting up his spine.

"Now, stay still while I clean you up. After, we’ll have breakfast and relax in the morning sun… Doesn’t that sound nice?" asks Hannibal, scratching behind Will’s ears.

Will nods against the plushie, feeling weak and disgusting but still letting out a happy little bark. He did like dozing off in the sun at Hannibal’s feet.


End file.
